Alpha Toys
by lalaworld
Summary: Naraku is in a quest to collect the shikon jewels but that doesn't mean he's got no needs. And with needs he's going to be needing some toys and he already got his eyes on some.WARNING: YAOI,LEMON,NON-CON,BONDAGE. Naraku x Inuyasha x Kouga x Sesshoma
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic for Inuyasha. I enjoy writing non-consensual stories as well as fictions with bondage and any type of tortures that comes along with it. If you are not into those things then I suggest you do not read this story, otherwise, enjoy this fanfic. I am also open to suggestions if you have any.**

Chapter 1: Looking for toys.

Naraku sat in his chair with his left foot crossed on top of his right foot and his head tilted upwards towards the ceiling of his palace. The place was covered with a strong barrier so that Inuyasha and the rest of his team won't be able to locate him.

The attractive man sat there frustrated as he was drowning in heat. He could use his detachments to help solve his problems but he found his offspring to be very unsatisfying. And besides, he had his eyes on bigger prizes.

How nice it would be to have all of his nemesis to be under his control. The black-haired beauty must admit, his enemies were all marvellous, hot, young studs waiting to be his toys. The prospect of having all of these boys as his property is the most erotic dream possible.

The half-demon was able to piece out the majority of the shikon jewel so surely breaking these men down would prove to be less challenging. Now that he had enough shards to execute his plans, it was time to make his move.

Naraku went down to the dungeon of his palace. In the dark and very eerie passage was something that he has been working on for the past 6 months. It was something that would help him achieve his ultimate goal. He was breeding yet another offspring and he had kept the creature beneath the palace to keep away from snooping unwanted guests such as Kagura. The woman just wanted to go all over his business. He should really get rid of that woman soon.

The black-haired demon approached the very large egg-like substance that was breeding in the room. He felt happy when the object released its very first pulse, indicating that it was now alive. Naraku let out a huge grin. _It's time!_

Inuyasha's senses tingled like crazy when he felt Naraku's. The demon was nearby! The rest of the group was a little startled when the dog demon suddenly got to his feet and ran straight ahead with amazing speed. Miroku soon followed suit as kagome and Sango rode to Kirara to catch up with the half-demon.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome called out to him as Kirara caught to him. "Is Naraku nearby?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied while running with determination on his face. _That bastard is not going to escape this time!_ "He's really close. I can smell his reeking miasma."

"I can feel the presence of the jewel shards with him too." Kagome told them as she felt the familiar aura of the shikon jewel.

Everyone continued to follow Inuyasha as they saw a palace surrounded by purple clouds and a huge hoard of snake-like demons as well as a big swarm of saimyoushou. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his tetsusaiga. He was ready for combat.

Kouga was running like crazy when he smelled Naraku's scent nearby. He knew the black-haired demon was hiding his aura somewhere behind his barriers but for some reason he deactivated his shield and let himself be exposed to all his enemies.

As the wolf-demon's legs ripped through the ground, not even caring that he left his cronies behind, he thought about what the Naraku was up to. The poison demon didn't usually reveal his presence unless he was certain that he was guaranteed not to lose when he gets confronted.

There was a part of Kouga that was telling him that something's not right but trap or no trap he's got no choice but face that wretched creature. He has a lot of retribution needed to be done for the sake of his fellow brethren that has died due to Naraku and his evil schemes.

Kouga stopped short from running when he smelled a totally different but familiar scent from above him. In the purple sky he saw the very unforgettable face of Kagura, the woman that has slayed his brothers and sisters flying in midair. She was in that feather thingy of hers, holding something purple.

From what the wolf demon could see it was some sort of purple blob and he knew it would be anything but pleasant. Kouga let his guard up when he saw the wind sorceress drop the object down towards him as he dodge in time before it hit his head.

The thing then began to mutate, it started to grow out what seemed to look like tentacles on all sides and then it let out a high pitched shriek that hurt the wolf demon's very sensitive ears. When he looked at the creature again it looked totally different. It looked like a mini-octopus probably a size of a spider with tiny hair-like substance under its tentacles. When it tried to jump into him he saw that it had teeth underneath its base. The thing tried to sink its teeth into him but thanks to the power of the shikon jewel, Kouga was able to dodge the attack.

The creature didn't seem to pose much of a threat. It doesn't look like it has any special abilities or anything but he still didn't want to risk a chance of it getting to him. Knowing Naraku this living thing most likely has some sort of deadly miasma inside its system.

Kouga continued to run away from the thing, trying to figure out a plan how to take down the octopus like creature.

Inuyasha went on ahead of the rest of the team. He could feel that Naraku was somewhere behind the palace. His scent was reeking in that area. The dog demon didn't notice but Kagome and the others were not able to follow him because a barrier was established again, forcing the rest of the group out. Kagome couldn't help but feel worried.

Inuyasha drew out his tetsusaiga when he reached the backyard of the palace. He was expecting to see the black-haired demon but instead a sick, purple octopus-like creature that sized like a spider greeted him. When the thing jumped on to him with its teeth ready to attack, Inuyasha's first instinct was to raise his sword and slice the thing in half.

The creature fell on the ground but after a few seconds the two halves crawled towards each other trying to reconnect. Inuyasha, knowing what it was trying to do moved swiftly towards the thing and tried to squash one of the halves hoping that it would go splat like a cockroach. Unfortunately for him it did not happen.

When the dog demon stepped on the thing instead of it splatting, it was like stepping on a shell so it didn't break at all. His foot throbbed a bit and he was caught off guard when the two halves joined together and it crawled inside his hakama.

"Ugh, get away from me!" Inuyasha gritted as he felt the creature crawl on his feet. He tried to grab it and toss it away from him but as he tried to the creature stab one of its tentacles into his groin. Inuyasha felt weak to his knees when he felt a jolt of heat go through his body.

The sensation was unexpected. He fell to his knees as his breath getting shallower and shallower by the second. It was like being in a mating season. His urges were on haywire and he dug his nails into the dirt as he felt length getting hard. He was on all fours, in the very perfect fucking position.

The octopus-like creature started to sink inside his groin. He moved his butt upwards in hopes of it not reaching inside him but right now that's all he could do. He was powerless as it entered his body. Inside Inuyasha could feel the creature wrap around into a body organ that sent waves of heat into his system which was making him fall into unconsciousness.

From the forest behind the palace Kouga kept jumping from one tree to another as he tried his best to dodge the nasty creature. He knows what Naraku is trying to do. He was trying to push him into a corner so that this vile thing can attack him with little chance of dodging.

As he jumped into another tree he saw the roof a palace up ahead and he was distracted for a moment when he felt the familiar aura and scent of his rival, Inuyasha. It's not his presence that got his attention but the fact that his aura was starting to dwindle meaning that something bad was happening.

The octopus-like creature took Kouga's moment of distraction an opportunity to successfully assault the wolf-demon. Kouga only had a split second to react and he totally blew it. The creature got to his collarbone and it immediately crawled inside his armor.

"Hey get away from there!" Kouga tried to reach inside his armor to grab the monster but it continued to go down his torso down his belly button and down inside his kilt. "Get away from there!"

Before the wolf demon could reach he froze instantly when he felt the creature stab its tentacle to his groin and an immense heat took over him.

Kouga let out a sigh of pleasure and he fell from the tree that he was currently standing on. He bucked his now erecting member up as he felt the octopus like creature sink its way inside his groin. His body felt like it was going through another mating season and he began to shake and sweat as he felt the creature wrap itself around his prostate gland.

He felt his consciousness slip away from him as more heat and pleasure course through his body sending him in a world of sexual frustration.

Naraku smiled at himself as his saimyoushou showed him the image of two of his enemies falling under the attack of his newly created detachment. It took a lot of power to create those spiders but it was well worth it.

Naraku had his eyes on both the wolf and the dog demon for a long time now. Their animalistic nature makes them a perfect candidate to be his sex toys. The dog and wolf tribes are very famous for their unnaturally high sexual libidos and so that needed to be exploited with.

Naraku also had his eyes on some humans as well. He had took interest in the leader of the band of seven as well as the monk that travels with Inuyasha but with the tortures that he has in store for his soon to be toys, he knows that mere humans would not even survive for a second. That is why it had to be the dog and the wolf demon.

"Kanna," Naraku called out the young girl standing behind him. "Get those two in here. And Kagura..." Naraku turned towards the wind sorceress. "Keep Inuyasha's friends busy would you?"

As the two offspring left the room Naraku continued on watching his two beauties as hoards of demons, led by Kanna carried the two towards his palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Only One Can Orgasm! O_O

Inuyasha began to stir back into consciousness. He felt a little light-headed as his body was burning in a surge of heat. He was inside of what looked like the innards of some creature. His hands were above his head as they were bound securely by a slimy vine or tentacle or whatever it is. His feet were also bound the same way.

He looked to his right and was shocked to see that Kouga was also bound the same way as he is against the nasty passage of someone's stomach or intestine or whatever it was. What was more surprising was that he was naked and his head was thrown back, sweating and moaning like a whore with the hardest and biggest erection that he has ever seen. He was also wearing a black collar with a huge chunk of the shikon jewel embedded in the middle.

As he saw Kouga's condition, it occurred to him that he himself was also naked and sporting a very huge hard-on. They were probably at nine inches right now which is larger than his usual size. Kouga let out another seductive moan and it irritated Inuyasha because it was not helping his own situation being overcome by heat.

"Hey Kouga!" Inuyasha snarled at the wolf demon beside him. "Can you quit that, it's really irritating me!"

Kouga began to stir as well and blinked for a few minutes to adjust his eyes. "W-what...quit what?" The wolf-demon asked dumbly. As he was going to say another thing to the dog demon, Kouga let out another moan. "Oh god I'm so horny..."

"Shut up, you're not helping my situation either."

"What's going on?" Kouga asked, his head a bit woozy. "If I wasn't bound I would have screwed you right now..."

Sometimes during mating season it was not uncommon to see to males mating each other. What was so annoying about Kouga's statement though was that the wolf demon thinks that he would be the one that gets to screw him. Screw that! Inuyasha was an alpha male. There is no way that let someone make him the uke.

Naraku entered the chamber when he saw that his sleeping beauties were finally awake. The two enemies glared at him full of hatred which caused the shikon jewel to pulse into a dark shade of purple. Naraku was pleased because once the shards reached its darkest shade he will be able to control them.

"I see that my alpha males are awake," Naraku said tauntingly.

"You!" Inuyasha and Kouga said almost at the same time. Both guys tried to take out their claws and their canine fangs out so that they can lunge into the despicable poison demon but just as they were about to do that, they reverted back into their human forms.

"The collars that you are wearing," Naraku continued. "Seals away your youkai powers so it's useless to try to do anything."

"Kisama, " Kouga sweared. "What have you done to us! And what type of twisted game are you playing?"

"Ah, my new detachments, they are a very nice specimen aren't they?" Naraku went to stand in front of the two bound muscled men. "You see what they are is a parasitic organism that lives inside a demon's body. They wrap themselves around the prostate gland and they speed up the process of meiosis so that your libido would increase."

The jewel shard changed into yet another dark shade of purple as Naraku's words sank into their heads. Inuyasha was just furious at it all. He knows what the poison demon wants to do with. "Do you think you can just make us your sex toys? As if I'll you have your way with me."

Naraku gave the two a very cold smirk. He liked the feistiness that they are giving him. He mentally commanded his detachments and instantly Inuyasha and Kouga felt the creatures in their bodies inject more cum in their prostates. The two demons both kicked on the ground as they felt an impending orgasm coming in their way. They also can't help but release a moan of pleasure.

My time is too precious for it all to be spent on lowlifes such as you two..." Naraku said harshly to the still moaning hot studs. "Although I'll be merciful and spend some to give you some relief."

Naraku stood in front of the boys and reached for each one's nipples, his left hand circling on Kouga's left pec and his right hand fondling Inuyasha's right pec. The two demons didn't want to admit it but it did feel immensely amazing. Kouga was now gritting his teeth really tight and trying furiously to escape from his bonds. Inuyasha sank his back behind the intestine-like walls trying to get away from the poison demon's touch. As much as good it felt, he still didn't want that bastard to have his hands on his body.

"That good, huh?" Naraku was so full of himself. He enjoyed belittling the two men in front of him which was a great turn on for him. "Unfortunately I'm only one person so only one of you can have an orgasm; either the wolf or the dog."

The poison demon lifted his hands away from his toys and immediately he was met with cold glares from the two. Kouga and Inuyasha were angry at Naraku's last statement.

"As if we want to get release from you!" Inuyasha spat out.

"I will consider it as an honor if you didn't jerk me off!" Kouga followed closely after. "Disgusting bastard."

"Well suit yourself." Naraku backed off from the two that were hurling insults at him. "I did give one of you a chance for release but just so you know I do control both of your orgasms so have fun not being able to climax."

And with that the poison demon left the chamber. _I got to get out of here. _Those words echoed in both Inuyasha and Kouga's minds. They both know it's not over. They know Naraku is not going to allow himself to lose just like that. He has to have some sort of trick up his sleeve.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat when he felt that creature inside him stab his prostate with cum. His writhed on the wall as his body begged to have it's release. He could see that Kouga was also feeling the same way as he kept trying to raise his bound feet up in hopes of touching his member.

The dog demon panted, trying to catch his breath as he slowly began to be desperate to receive some kind of relief. Just as he felt his heart slow down the parasite stabbed his organ once again with its juices, and this time it was longer than the last.

Kouga was also experiencing the same torture as his rival. Oh kami, this was beyond heat. He was in sexual overdrive. He tried to thrust his crotch forward in hopes of ejaculating but it did nothing but to worsen need. He felt like toothpaste with its cap on and is being constantly squeezed to get its contents out. Guess Naraku was right about him controlling their orgasm after all.

After a few minutes the two demons were able to catch their breaths. Their bodies were bathed in sweat, and it gave their muscles some definition. Their break didn't last longer than two seconds though as they felt another stab on their prostates and they groaned in unison.

"A-aah..." Kouga squirmed as he felt the parasite inside him penetrate. It continued to inject more juices in him and it has yet to stop.

On his side Inuyasha was beginning to shed some tears as his parasite also did not show him any mercy as it continued to add more fluids to his already too full prostate. After what felt like hours the stabbing halted for a moment then it stung their g-spots once again.

The two demons screamed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Kouga lost all his strength in his feet as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Inuyasha's pectorals kept on heaving up and down as he tried to keep up with the sensations going through his body. A line of drool is starting to move down his chin as his mouth was open throughout the whole ordeal.

Naraku watched through the saimyoushou as he whole situation unfolded. For the past six hours he kept making his parasites inject cum into his victim's prostates. He might have overdone it a bit since he probably has inserted what may be gallons of man juice inside his prey but he didn't care. He wanted to make sure that the two boys were way past their breaking points and now that he was confident they are, he began to make his way back to the chamber.

The wolf and dog demon only had a split second chance to take a breath as each of their parasites injected yet another litter or so of cum. They let out a muffled sound as both were trying to gasp for air and moan for pleasure at the same time.

The boys were too busy with their situation that they didn't even notice Naraku enter the chamber. He stood there for a minute to marvel at the well toned, hard muscles of the two demons that was deliciously coated with glimmering sweat. They finally got silent as the creature dwelling within them stopped its assault.

Naraku went closer to Inuyasha who was still panting for breath. He reached down to grope his testicles. It felt so hollow and hard like a basketball and it was as big as a grapefruit. Naraku spread his fingers apart so he could entirely cover up Inuyasha's balls (Yeah, it was that big) and he pushed his palm up and instantly received a deep moan from the white haired inu.

He then moved towards Kouga to see that his balls were also the same size as his rival. He did the same thing and pushed that huge sack up. Kouga cried out in pleasure.

"N-Naraku..." Kouga moaned softly as he was drowned into bliss. "...l-let me c-cum now..." He didn't care anymore. He was so lost in ecstasy that his pride was the last thing that was on his mind right now.

"I don't know..." Naraku taunted. Like I said before, he likes to push people down to their lowest point. "It just feels like you don't mean it."

"Pleeeaaase!" The wolf demon suddenly blurted out. He tried to push himself to the poison demon, wanting to get some contact but the black-haired half demon moved away almost instantly. "I-I'm begging you...I want to cum so bad. Please..."

The last word came out silently and with more desperation than ever which made Naraku's member stiffen. He looked over at Inuyasha to see that he was contemplating whether he should also beg or not. That does not sit right with Naraku so he gave a mental command on his parasite.

Inuyasha groaned as he felt that vile creature stab his prostate once again. He can't take it anymore. A man's pride can only take him so much.

"P-please Naraku..." Kouga was now looking pleadingly at the poison demon. "Please...l-let me cum..."

"As you wish, wolf demon..." Naraku grabbed Kouga's dick and jerked it. The wolf demon writhed in pleasure. He had been untouched for six hours while he was in heat and the contact was very welcomed feeling. "You know what this means Inuyasha..."

"NOOO!" Inuyasha blurted out suddenly. There is no way he was going to go through who knows how many more hours without jacking off. He was on beyond horny and there's no way he's going to allow to not have his release. "I-I want my orgasm as well..."

"Well...this is quite a shock." Naraku tried his best not to smile. This is exactly what he wanted. "But remember what I said, I don't have to time to jerk two horny, impatient boys off. I have better things to do with my time..."

"Then let it be me..." Inuyasha was desperate for a touch now. "Please Naraku...I-I...I deserve it more than Kouga."

"Shut up, teme!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha. "I'm the one who asked first!"

"N-Na...Naaraku..." Inuyasha's shaking voice was priceless. It sent shivers down not only Naraku's body but Kouga's body as well. "I'll do anything you want...just...please...please let me come...please..."

"Well..." Naraku lifted his hand off of Kouga's nine inch penis and faced the two begging muscle clad beauties. "It seems like I'm in a bit of a predicament here..." He used both of his hands to fondle both men's members. The two demons moaned deeply. "I would need some time to think...In the meantime..."

Both Kouga and Inuyasha groaned as they felt the wretched parasite fill yet another litre or so of cum inside their prostates.

It was truly a tough decision. He really doesn't know who deserves the orgasm more. It was such a dilemma. Maybe he was going to milk this a bit more. _Quite a predicament indeed..._

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's note:** So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know cuz I really want to write good stories and I would really appreciate it if you left me some feedback. Also I'm quite in a predicament myself. Who does everyone want to cum, Inuyasha or Kouga? Personally I like Kouga better but yeah I'm just a bit curious as to whom others think is more deserving. So yeah thank you guys for reading and I'll probably post next chapter on Tuesday or sooner so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: No orgasm

The chamber was drowned by the two handsome demons' heavy panting after they recovered from their respective parasites' recent attack. They can't take it anymore. The two will certainly get crazy if they do not reach their orgasm. Too bad one of them will not receive it for who knows how long. Naraku released the two demon's binds and they both fell on the ground.

Kouga's head was thrown back, his face full of sweat and some of his bangs were clinging on his forehead. Naraku approached him and stroked the hair away. He then leaned towards the wolf-demon's ear.

"Kouga," Naraku said, his voice vibrating at the wolf demon's ear. It sent shudders down the boy's body which made him moan even more. Naraku was enjoying every little shake of that gorgeous, well-toned body. "Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Kouga doesn't have the strength to answer so he just nodded his head yes. Naraku stuck his tongue out at the back of his ear and trailed it down towards the vein that was visible on the wolf demon's neck. Kouga gasped and bucked his groin towards Naraku's left thigh. The poison demon felt the very hard and very hot rod touch his hakama and he grinded his foot a little to the throbbing member.

Inuyasha was watching the whole ordeal beside him. He felt very frustrated and a bit jealous because he was very desperate for body contact. He growled slightly to show his irritation but it didn't faze either one of them one bit.

Naraku continued licking and sucking the pulsing vein a little bit more and then he raised his head up to meet the wolf demon's eyes after his mouth got tired of its job. Kouga couldn't help but groan at the loss of contact. "Are you getting angry at me?" The poison demon asked with a hint of irritation.

"N-no...not at all, please don't get angry at me..." Kouga quickly replied. He didn't want to anger the man before him because this person in front of him is the person that controls his orgasm and he _wants_ to get his orgasm no matter what.

"That's what I thought," Naraku smiled. It's so nice to have these men being at his mercy. "You said you've kissed someone before, right? Are you any good?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Well then," The poison demon was inches away from Kouga's lips. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Naraku pressed lips against the wolf demon's with a fury of passion which he returned with as much vigour as the other. Naraku was pleased because Kouga's lips felt wonderful. It was so firm and smooth. It was also a bit moist which made it very slick to move around on. He stuck his tongue out and moved it around the writhing boy's parted mouth.

"A-ah, ah, ah," Kouga panted as Naraku explored around the passage of his mouth. The poison demon snaked his hand around the wolf demon's member as he stroked it slowly. Kouga moaned and pressed his hips forward as Naraku suddenly sucked his tongue.

They went on about it for a few more minutes until Naraku finally lifted himself off of the wolf demon's face to gasp for some air. He then continued to stroke his rock-hard member some more. He moved his hand up and down lazily towards the shaft and Kouga gripped the hand stroking him as he moaned shamelessly once again.

"I like the reactions you make, wolf." Naraku said approvingly as his other hand also began to cup and caress his grapefruit sized testicles. "You are so vocal and sensitive. You shudder at the slightest touch, I like it so much. Keep it up, I'm very impressed."

Inuyasha felt very disheartened after hearing the poison demon's words. Naraku seemed to like Kouga so much so most likely he was going to get his orgasm while he gets no release for who knows how long. He felt so desperate. He at least wanted to have some sort of contact in his body.

The dog demon tried to lift his hands and stroke his member but his body feel so weak from ecstasy that all he did was sag into the intestine-like floor even more. He tried to grind his member on the ground but all it did was increase his frustrations. He really needed to release, but Kouga was so close into getting it.

Inuyasha humped on the ground faster now. Who knows, he might actually climax that way. He continued doing little circle motions until he could feel his impending orgasm. He became excited and he thrusted harder and harder. He was so close now, anytime he's going to explode.

He made a strangled sound as he felt that tightening feeling that followed after an ejaculation but as he anticipated for the actual orgasm he soon realized that he wasn't going to cum. He rested his head sideways, tears running down his cheeks as he watched Naraku continuously stroke Kouga's dick. He felt so angry at the wolf demon. Even just a stroke he'd be happy. He just wanted warm hands on his throbbing cock.

Inuyasha let out a dog like mewl as he watched the two attractive young men doing their ministration. Naraku caught the cute inu's cry and it made his dick rose. He also felt Kouga's twitch a little at the sound that Inuyasha made. It was just so appealing he couldn't resist moving towards him.

Naraku sat beside Inuyasha, his legs stretched on the ground. He tilted the dog demon's head towards his so he can look at his tearful face.

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?" Naraku teased as he baby-talked the crying puppy. He lifted the dog demon towards his groin so that his face was facing his dick.

"I want you to touch me..." Inuyasha pleaded in between sobs. He saw Naraku's straining member underneath his hakama. He suddenly got an idea to convince him. The inu opened his mouth wide and suck the sticking organ through the clothing. Naraku groaned at the pleasure. Even with the cloth in between his dick and Inuyasha's mouth, it still felt really hot and good. Inuyasha lifted his head and faced the poison demon again. "Please Naraku...I'll do anything for you..."

"By all means continue then..." Naraku closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensations as Inuyasha continued to deep-throat his cock. He bent his knees so that his thigh could touch Inuyasha's member. The dog demon purred with his dick in his mouth and he moved his hips up and down his thigh.

Naraku stuck a finger into the dog demon's butthole without warning. Inuyasha snapped his body up upon penetration.

"A-aah, yes please...some...more!" Inuyasha couldn't even finish a sentence as the poison demon continued to circle two fingers in his hole. Inuyasha continued gasping as fingers continued to press his entrance back and forth. Naraku got a little annoyed as he pointed at his forgotten cock and Inuyasha immediately got the hint and he bent his head down towards the crotch and continued to deep throat.

A few minutes later, he lifted Inuyasha's head off of his crotch and took his fingers out of his entrance. And he stood in front of the two gasping men. He smirked as the two demons squirmed once again when he commanded his parasites to inject the two men's prostates.

"I've finally decided who's going to cum..." The two boys looked in anticipation as they waited for the poison demon's decision. The watched patiently as Naraku took off his kimono and then his hakama and finally his fundoshi.

The poison demon's cock stood proudly at nine inches at length. Naraku ran his hand at the throbbing rod and he stroked himself up and down. His face grimaced as he felt pleasure at his touches. After a few moments he let out a gasp and a quiet scream as ropes and ropes of cum came out his dick. The smell of cum was so strong in the wolf and the dog demons' noses that it made them even more horny if that was even possible. After recovering from his orgasm Naraku stood to face the two demons.

"I've decided that I'll be the one to have the orgasm since I'm the one who did all of the work." Naraku smirked as the two boys glared at him in anger. "That means there's going to be no orgasm for both of you."

The poison demon chuckled as the two boys glared in anger. The shikon jewel in their collars turned into the darkest shade of purple possible as it was practically black. Naraku was pleased when it finally pulsed and his demonic aura poured into the two boys' bodies.

Kouga and Inuyasha screamed when they felt the poison demon's aura take over him. Afterwards they stared blankly at him as their eyes became dilated and glassy. No light was reflecting at those orbs at all.

The intestine –like floor suddenly swallowed the two gorgeous bodies down on the ground. Naraku smirked at himself. His plan worked perfectly. Now that the shikon jewel reached its maximum tinted form, he was now finally able to control the two gorgeous demons. Now he can finally set his plans in motion and collect the final piece to the puzzle; Sesshomaru!

**Author's note**: Sesshomaru finally debuts on the next chapter so stay tuned! Also for some reason I can't search for this story in the search engine. Can someone please help me and tell me as to why this is happening? Thanks, I appreciate the support and the help.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm sorry for the modern stuff that appears in this chapter. I know this story is suppose to take place in the feudal era and all but I can't help it so just please overlook that and enjoy the rest of the chapter.

**Chapter 4: There's a first time for Everything**

Sesshomaru and his two lackeys Rin and Jaken wandered aimlessly inside a forest. Mating season is coming up in almost a month and it's the time of year that the tai-inu loathed the most. The daiyokai has always been obsessed with control. He always wanted to have the top most composure in all situations, always controlling his emotions and always, always, ALWAYS have to be calling the shots. And to Sesshomaru, being in heat is just another tool that can potentially destroy his composure.

He has seen it all throughout his life. Every single dog demon gets crazy during mating season and they all start fucking one another. They are so lost in the heat that it doesn't even matter who they screw over as long as their needs are met. Even his father who was supposed to be the leader of the dog demon tribe gets taken over by his sex-crazed hormones that he too loses his senses at times.

Those are the type of actions that Sesshomaru doesn't want to end up doing during mating season. He won't be able to forgive himself if he ends up being reduced into a sex-crazed whore like the rest of his brethren which is why he always goes through a process of hibernation during this particular period of time.

He and his group are in the forest right now, looking for the necessary ingredients for the sleeping potion that he plans to take soon. Sesshomaru has been going through this routine throughout his life. He will drink this special potion that Jaken brews for him and he will sleep for the rest of the month and afterwards his reproductive system will be back in control.

Sesshomaru pulled some herbs on the ground and he stopped short when he was about to put the leaf in his satchel. He sensed a very strong presence of heat not far from where he was. It was so weird because mating season has not even begun and yet there was someone...no wait two people? What's going on? These demons are far beyond from heat because the hormones in the air are far stronger than what a normal demon would secrete during heat.

Sesshomaru fought the instinct to immediately dash and find the source of the heavenly smell but his will is slowly beginning to crumble. He was caught off guard. He didn't expect anyone to be this horny already. His cock twitched underneath his clothes as his body was already aching to go towards the scent.

The daiyoukai has never experience sex before, yet alone masturbating. He didn't want himself to experience ejaculation because he was afraid that his body would be addicted to the feeling so whenever his cock began to get hard he'd immediately will it away and it hasn't been a problem to him. However the smell of heat right now has brought him to the point where his dick has totally gone hard.

Sesshomaru tried to push the member downwards but it was painful as it refused to stay down. Jaken and Rin's nosiness has started to kick in as they start to look at the fidgeting Sesshomaru, wondering why their master is acting in such a way.

"U-um...lord S-sesshomaru...i-is everything okay...?" Jaken asked nervously as he approached the silver haired demon.

Sesshomaru struggled on keeping his body from shaking and he tried to keep his sash towards his crotch so that his erection can be covered. There is no way he'd let his servants see him in the state that he's in right now. He turned around and pushed his chin up a bit to regain the control and composure that he always wanted to surround himself.

"I'm fine Jaken," Sesshomaru said coldly to the toad demon. "Although I would appreciate it if you would mind your own business instead of mine."

He turned around away from Jaken as his member began to expand. The smell of heat is becoming stronger and stronger that it was beginning to affect his senses. Sesshomaru tossed the satchel towards the toad demon's direction, not even bothering to look if he caught it or not. Jaken of course, the servant that he is, immediately scrambled to his feet and tried his best to catch the object. He struggled to keep the thing from falling to the ground which resulted in him falling flat on his face in the process. At least he caught the satchel.

"I want some time alone," the daiyoukai said as he walked away from the two lackeys. "I don't want you following me. Continue to look for herbs and watch over the girl for me.

"Y-y-yes m-milord..." Jaken scrambled back into his feet and stuck a hand out in a saluting position which Sesshomaru didn't see nor cared about.

"I'll be back in a while."

Sesshomaru tried his best to get rid of his erection. He began thinking about depressing things like dead animals and ugly demons but it wasn't helping him any. Whenever he tried to think of something, his thoughts would immediately go back to the smell of heat and the curiosity as to who is causing such a scent.

After a few more minutes the daiyoukai has realized that his efforts have been fruitless so he decided to follow the scent. Sesshomaru mentally cursed at himself as the heat was starting to wear him down. As much as he wanted not to find the source of the smell his animalistic instincts wanted him to see who was making the scent. His thoughts already began to imagine what kind of beautiful creature is responsible for all this.

In broad daylight the sexy forms of Inuyasha and Kouga were laying in the green grass at the end of the forest. The two demons were just stunning. They were wearing nothing but a pair of thongs to cover their erect members. Inuyasha was wearing a red, silk thong that was almost see-through while Kouga wore a brown leather one.

As Sesshomaru came out from the forest he can't help but admit that the well-toned, muscled demons looked nothing but stunning. They were on the grass, side to side and they were kissing each other with all passion and vigour while they grinded their rock-hard erections covered by their underwear onto each other.

The air was filled with their pheromones and it was driving Sesshomaru crazy. His own dick now standing real firm, he had no control over it anymore. He wanted not to give in but it was so tempting to succumb. The daiyoukai wanted to run away before it was too late however his body was aching for attention. Sesshomaru never allowed himself sexual pleasure before but now that he was experiencing it he is starting to like it.

The two demons stopped their love making and lifted their heads up as they noticed the daiyoukai's presence. Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he felt two pairs of blank, glassy eyes stare at him full of lust and it made him uneasy. He didn't know how to handle such situations and for the first time of his life, he didn't have control.

The two guys stood up from the grass and began to approach their prey. Their balls sagged downwards as they were making their way to Sesshomaru. The tai-inu couldn't help but stare at those testicles. They were so huge, almost like a grapefruit and it made him hornier than ever. Sesshomaru's dick could not be any harder and never once in his life did he allow himself to get to this stage.

"Well look who it is..." Inuyasha said in a sultry voice.

"...It's lord Sesshomaru" Kouga added as well.

Two attractive men circled around Sesshomaru as they slowly got closer and closer until both of them were on the daiyoukai's sides.

"Do you like – " Inuyasha began.

" – what you see?" Kouga finished

Kouga and Inuyasha both pressed their erections on each of Sesshomaru's thighs as they went to reach for his very hard member.

"Cuz we sure – " Inuyasha began.

" – want your big dick." Kouga finished.

Sesshomaru held his breath. He felt uncomfortable because two good-looking men were standing up close to him. What's worse was that their pheromones were entering his nostrils directly now, it's pumping more blood in his groin. Furthermore the two hands that was caressing his member was giving him pleasure that he never EVER felt in his life before that it made him squirm a little.

Above all that though, something was not right. How could these two be already this horny? Mating season was not coming for at least another month. Even if it was just natural heat it shouldn't be this strong. And their voices and how they're talking right now...He couldn't put his finger on it but something about the way their speaking is quite unnatural. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact it was very erotic but it was still very unusual for him. And when something's not right then that means something's wrong and he has to do something about it. However...

"You have a big dick..." The dog demon stated.

"REAL big..." The wolf demon echoed.

The two demons bent over to the ground, pulled off their thongs and offered their tight asses to the daiyoukai before them.

"We want your dick – "

" – up in our asses"

"We want you – "

" – to screw us senseless..."

"- until we can't..."

"- utter a single word."

Those asses were just so hot. He didn't know exactly what to do though so he just stood there and stared dumbly towards the two submissive demons. Inuyasha and Kouga raised their heads up to see what was taking so long only to see a very flustered and confused Sesshomaru.

The two guys stood up and they began tearing down Sesshomaru's clothing. As much as he wanted to resist the clothing in his body was giving him some discomfort. When the two demons pulled down his underwear Sesshomaru felt tensed. Out from Inuyasha's butt, Kouga began to pull out a dildo which looked oddly like Sesshomaru's cock. It was an exact replica, the only difference was that the object was black. Kouga handed the item to Sesshomaru and he grasped it with his left hand. The two guys went back to their doggie positions once again, their asses facing the daiyoukai.

"Come and – " Inuyasha began.

" – get it, Sesshomaru." Kouga finished.

"Put your dick – " Inuyasha said

" – Up Kouga's ass." Kouga ended the sentence.

"And then put this – " Inuyasha stated as he pointed at the dildo in Sesshomaru's hand.

" – up Inuyasha's ass." Kouga finished as he put his hands on his thighs to open his entrance.

Sesshomaru just stood there frozen. He doesn't know what to do. He was hard as hell but he didn't want to succumb. If he did then his ego will be damned. He didn't want to end up like his father who became sex crazy as he went on a sex crazed journey that ultimately screwed over his life. Unfortunately all of his resistance were beginning to crumble as not only one but two very appetizing asses were being offered to him.

"Come on milord – "

" – your servants are waiting."

"We want you to – "

"- make us cum real good."

Upon that last sentence Kouga reached backwards to grab Sesshomaru's dick and started to circle it in his crack. Sesshomaru hesitated but the wolf demon was nudging him to move forward and so he did. Kouga's butthole was already loose and it felt very warm and amazing. Sesshomaru has never felt anything like it before. He felt his erection expand a little more in that hole.

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's left hand, the one that was clutching the dildo and he guided it towards his butt crack. Sesshomaru got the hint and he began pushing the thing back and forth inside him.

"A-ah! Your dick – " Inuyasha began.

"- feels so good." Kouga finished.

"Kami! You should feel – "

" – Sesshomaru up in my ass!"

Sesshomaru continued to thrust and as he hit a certain spot inside the wolf demon and instead of Kouga screaming for pleasure it was Inuyasha who squirmed like a whore. The daiyoukai dropped the dildo in his hand and began stroking Inuyasha's butt cheek and then he trailed down to his cock. Upon touching his brother's member Kouga let out a gasp and tensed up as he contracted his passage around the tai-inu's dick.

Sesshomaru gasped as he was caught off guard. He felt something building in his rock hard rod. It felt very frustrating but really good as well so he continued to rock back and forth in Kouga's ass in hopes of relieving the feeling a little.

Sesshomaru continued to thrust really fast now, unaware that he was constantly hitting Kouga's pleasure spot which was pleasuring Inuyasha for some reason. Upon hearing his brother gasp he made his hand move up and down the hanyou's dick nonstop which made Kouga growl and tighten his butt passage even more.

Finally Sesshomaru was feeling the pressure in his dick beginning to be loosen as he gave out one final thrust and then...

"A-AAAAH!" Sesshomaru screamed on the top of his lungs as he felt the best feeling that he felt throughout his whole life.

Torrents and torrents of cum came out of his shaft as he orgasmed for the first time. Inuyasha and Kouga's dick twitched as it got ready to ejaculate but once again the parasites inside them wouldn't let them get their release so they just had a fake orgasm instead.

Five minutes later Sesshomaru slid his rod out of Kouga's ass as drips of cum came out of the entrance. Even with his climax, the daiyoukai's dick did not go flaccid at all. In fact, with the new set of pheromones coming out of the two hornier than ever demons, Sesshomaru was being devoured once again by a new set of heat and lust. Unfortunately the daiyoukai still haven't regained his strength to go for another round.

Inuyasha and Kouga laid on the ground panting, eyes glazed a little bit with tears as they felt frustrated for getting nothing but a fake orgasm. Out from the shadows came out Naraku after watching the whole ordeal unfold in front of him. His hakama had a wet spot on the groin as he too came at the sight of Sesshomaru giving in to his sexual desire.

The poison demon gave out a huge smirk as the the daiyoukai before him did not even notice his presence. Sesshomaru was sitting on the ground on his bum with his hands spread apart, palms holding him up firmly. He shivered slightly as he felt a hot breath on his ear.

"I see that someone is ready for round two," the poison demon sent chills down to Sesshomaru's core and that just made his cock's stiffening process go faster by 200%. "Maybe I can be of some assistance?"

His plan worked perfectly. He knew everything about Sesshomaru's so called "Hibernation" process during mating season and he knew that if he could just catch him off guard he would come undone. From what he learned from experience is that more dominant a person is the more submissive they are in nature and Sesshomaru was no exception.

Now that he brought the daiyoukai in this position, he can't wait to set the rest of his plans in motion and make Sesshomaru submit to him. Oh how delicious that would be...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's note: **Sorry for the slow update. I live in Canada so school has just started and obviously I have been busy on school work. I hope you guys would forgive me and hopefully you'll be patient with me as I could get busier than this as the semesters go by. Ill definitely do my best to update as fast as possible but all I ask from everyone is to be patient. And please, please, PLEASE continue to comment and leave reviews for me as it helps boost my self-esteem and it gives me all the more inspiration to write more. Last but not least, thank you all of all the support that my readers are giving me. I appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Didn't stand a chance**

Sesshomaru turned his head ninety degrees backwards to look at the person behind him. The tai-inu was laying on the ground, his hands barely supporting his upper body up while the poison demon sat on his butt, his legs spread apart, making sure that Sesshomaru was in between them. Naraku smirked; his prey was in the perfect position.

"My, my Sesshomaru..." Naraku said tauntingly as he cupped his left hand on the daiyoukai's chin which instantly made the demon bare his fangs out. "Who knew the great dog demon could lose control over some...lowlife scums."

Naraku clenched his prey's jaws tightly as he leaned down on the other's neck and gave a little snuggle with his nose. Sesshomaru writhed at the contact. "At least have the decency to get a room, you know."

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru yelled, anger clearly showing on his face. How could he have let such situation happen? "Why are you here anyway?"

"Same reason as you..." Naraku chuckled a little. He gave the pulse on Sesshomaru's neck a little kiss which made the man before him purr like the cute puppy that he is. "I'm very horny as you are and I'm looking for someone to screw over."

"How dare you..!" The tai-inu tried to get up but the poison demon pulled him back down. "Do not put me on the same level as you are. I am not a sex-crazed animal like you."

"Is that so?"

Naraku watched his prey as he continued to writhe on his torso. Inuyasha and Kouga were lying on the ground, both humping their hips on the ground at the same rhythmic fashion in hopes of achieving orgasm. The act has done nothing but to intensify their desperation.

"Naraku-sama," Inuyasha began. "Please – "

"- Let us cum real good..." Kouga finished.

Sesshomaru can't take it anymore. The pheromones in the air are making the daiyoukai crazy in heat. His body contorted as his body begged for more touches and pressure began to build on a certain part of his body. Naraku was not helping the situation either. His fingers were playing with his right nipple which Sesshomaru didn't know would be so pleasurable.

"Naraku-sama..." Inuyasha begged. "We can't –"

" – take it anymore..."

"We want to – "

" – cum real bad."

Sesshomaru groaned as he lifted his hand off of his pectoral. Naraku was increasingly getting pissed and annoyed at the constant blabbing of his two pets. Finally he's had enough of it and he commanded his parasites to inject the two gorgeous young men a good dose of cum. Inuyasha clenched the dirt while Kouga groaned long and loud as both of them were filled up with more man juice.

"Shut up!" Naraku yelled at his two annoying alpha toys. "Can't you see I'm busy with something else here? Lie down on your back on a spread-eagle position and be quiet!"

After yelling at his two alpha toys he turned back to face the handsome Sesshomaru in front of him. He played with his nipple again while he trailed a kiss onto the tai-inu's neck. Sesshomaru just left his mouth open with no sound coming out. He had no idea that pleasure can be found in such places.

"You like that, mutt? Well what about here..."

Naraku trailed his lips on Sesshomaru's ear and he sucked gently at the pointy part. This time the demon before him couldn't hold his breath as he let out a deep, husky moan. It was so sexy. Sesshomaru kept pushing backwards, wanting more contact on the person who was sexually assaulting him. His butt touched Naraku's groin slightly and he felt the obvious bulge of the other man and it made him jump slightly. His rod became harder than it already has.

"You are so adorable Sesshomaru," Naraku whispered as he entangled his feet on Sesshomaru's legs, pushing his butt closer to his groin. The poison demon enjoyed the contact. How he wanted to screw the tai-inu right not... "You have caught my attention for quite some time now..."

Naraku glided his hands away from his pecs and down towards his marble abs. How great Sesshomaru's body feels. It was so firm, with no fat present at all. And his skin feels so smooth his hands have no problem of sliding back and forth at all. Sesshomaru bucked his hips up giving Naraku a hint to move his ministration downwards.

"I want you, Sesshomaru," Naraku stuck his index finger in the other man's belly button and Sesshomaru let out a sigh. It all felt so good he can't even focus on Naraku's words. "I want you so bad, really bad."

"Ungggh!" Sesshomaru grunted as Naraku's hands continued its journey as it snaked downwards, purposely ignoring Sesshomaru's treasure and it went at the area below his knees and he caressed it a little. "A-ahhh"

"I want you to be my mate, Sesshomaru," Naraku said erotically as his hands kept sliding back and forth in the other's thigh. "What do you say?"

Sesshomaru was snapped back at the last words that Naraku just said. He didn't know how to respond to that exactly but he knows for sure that he cannot submit without a fight.

"N-no w-way am I-I...sub...mitting...to...you!" The dog demon barely said as it took all of his strength utter words out.

Naraku was slightly discouraged at the response but as he looked at the daiyoukai's face, his confidence has boosted up more than ever. He can see right through Sesshomaru. He can tell that the daiyoukai wanted to submit but his pride is telling him otherwise and now he feels like he needs to put up some sort of a fight before giving in to the poison demon. Naraku didn't mind at all. He wanted a little challenge and judging by his prey's lack of experience, he knew that it was an easy victory.

"Very well then," Naraku stopped his ministration and Sesshomaru tried his best to not show any sign of disappointment. "How about this..."

Naraku removed his legs away from Sesshomaru and he gently laid the daiyoukai on the ground. The poison demon then moved up from the ground and went on a doggie position on top of the dog demon, trapping Sesshomaru beneath him. Naraku let out a creepy smirk.

"If I can make you ejaculate within the next five minutes you will become my mate," Naraku was beginning to get happy as he saw the man before him consider the wager. "And if I fail, then consider having me out of your life. What do you say?"

Sesshomaru continued to pant as he thought to himself of what he's going to do. He couldn't think straight, Kouga and Inuyasha's pheromones are running thick in the air and all he could think of is nothing but sex. He knew very well that if he'd accept this challenge he was going to lose big time. He can feel his dick getting wet already but if he chose to decline then his manly ego will not be able to take it at all. He didn't have a choice at the moment really.

"Fine..." Sesshomaru panted as he stared at the smirking poison demon on top of him. "H-have your w-way...F-five minutes a-and y-you're gone."

The poison demon immediately went on to business as his tongue lapped his nipple. First he sucked on the left and then the right. Sesshomaru threw his head backwards as far as possible and he let out a cry. He tried his best to not spill anything but his dick was already dripping with pre-cum.

Naraku then moved his lips upwards as he captured the other man's lips and kissed it passionately. The poison demon was pushing his thigh up gently as he rocked it back and forth in his prey's balls. Sesshomaru moaned as the black-haired demon sucked on his lips. It was so easy to give in on his orgasm but he will not give Naraku the satisfaction. Despite the heavenly feeling of Sesshomaru's lips, the poison demon lifted his head to stare at the dog demon's face.

"Sesshomaru..." Naraku did truly love the daiyoukai. Unlike Inuyasha and Kouga he saw him more than an alpha toy. He wanted him to be his mate and become his uke. He wanted it so badly. "Sesshomaru, be my mate. I would not ask this of anyone but I chose to you because I recognize you as a powerful demon. And you know very well that I'm the one powerful enough to be your mate."

Naraku moved downwards and made his tongue trail down the dog demon's abs which made him arch up and then he stopped at the fuzz of pubic hair. He let Sesshomaru catch his breath for a few seconds and then he swallowed his erection into his mouth.

Sesshomaru never felt anything like it before. Naraku's mouth felt so soft and warm, it was so good. Naraku lapped that dick slowly, making sure that the other man did not go over the edge. He wanted to break him and submit fully to him. He moved his tongue up and down the shaft making Sesshomaru growl in frustration.

Before, the dog demon was hell bent on making sure that he wins this challenge. But now he wanted more and more of Naraku. Just like Kouga and Inuyasha, he wanted Naraku to make him cum real good. He bucked his hips up to make the poison demon do more to him. Sesshomaru lost his patience when the black-haired demon ignored him and moved on the same phase.

"Just do it already!" Sesshomaru growled as he clutched a handful of black hair and pressed him towards his groin. Naraku smirked as he gave that cock a hard suck. "A-argggh!"

Sesshomaru's cock stiffened as it secreted a good deal of pre-cum and the mouth around it swallowed it immediately. The taste of the cum was priceless and Naraku immediately wanted more. For the next minute or so, the poison demon kept sucking that huge, throbbing organ mercilessly while Sesshomaru whimpered hoarsely.

"AAAh!" Sesshomaru wrapped his legs on Naraku's neck as his body gave out and he ejaculated for the second time of his life. He couldn't get over at how good it felt as his dick continued to pulse out more cum out of his body. It's funny because in the past Sesshomaru was so afraid of becoming a sex-crazed animal like his fellow brethren but now he wanted nothing but to be one. His thought his first one was the best but Naraku has given him release like no other. Maybe he will have him as his mate. It's true he is a powerful demon and he'd be proud to have someone such as him to be his mate.

Naraku pulled out of Sesshomaru's dick and he captured his lips one more time before staring at his face again. "You ejaculated..."

"I know..."

"I guess I win." Naraku said triumphantly.

"You did." Sesshomaru gave Naraku a light embrace. "You have so much to teach me..."

Naraku gave him a smirk. From behind him both Kouga and Inuyasha had their hands and feet spread apart, their dicks standing erect and firm. They were whining once again.

"Naraku-sama," Inuyasha began with a voice of desperation. "Are you – "

"- Finished with your task?" Kouga finished

"Please attend – " Inuyasha began.

" – on our own needs..." Kouga finished

"We want you to – "

" – help us with our problem!"

The two alpha toys pushed their hips up to show their so called "problems." Naraku shook his head. The half-demon and the wolf demon cried out once again when the parasites inside them injected them with another dose of cum. He really didn't care at all.

"My, my..." Naraku began. "Can't you see I just finished in a session here? I am not a god you know, I can only do so much in one day."

Naraku stood in front of his alpha toys as he commanded his parasites to insert another dose of cum in their prostates. The two demons let out a sigh.

"We are truly sorry – "

" – for our selfish actions."

"We should have considered – "

" – Naraku-sama's feelings."

"Is there any way – "

" – for us to repent our sins?"

"Why yes there is..." Naraku truly enjoyed the submission of his alpha toys. "Sesshomaru and I will be needing your services in the near future."

" We will be – "

" – happy to help"

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note: First Naraku and Sesshomaru lemon. I hope you enjoyed it. Considering my busy schedule in school I tried to do my best to please my yaoi fans. Please, please, PLEASE I strongly suggest for everyone to review. I would really appreciate it if I can hear some feedback from my readers. Anyways, thank you for reading my stories and thank you for everyone's continued support! I don't know how long I'll be posting the next chapter so please be patient.


End file.
